1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and particularly to a dust cover of a vacuum cleaner capable of easily performing processes of mounting, separating and discarding a dust bag without an external contamination.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which forcedly sucks dust and other contaminants with air from the outside by a suction force generated by a pressure difference between an external pressure and an internal pressure of a main body which is generated by a high-speed rotation of a motor having a rotation shaft at which an impeller is mounted. Recently, among such vacuum cleaners, an upright vacuum cleaner is being widely used.
As shown in FIG. 1, a vacuum cleaner according to the conventional art includes a main body 200 having a motor for generating a suction force therein; and a dust suction head 100 connected with the main body 200 through a suction duct 300, and for sucking alien substances such as dust or the like from the outside by a suction force that is generated from the motor. In addition, at an upper portion of the main body 200, a handle 220 for grip of a user is provided, and a switch 230 for switching ON/OFF the power of a vacuum cleaner and also controlling a strength of a suction force of the vacuum cleaner, is installed.
As shown in FIGS. 2A to 2C, a dirt collecting chamber 400 in which a dust bag 500 is disposed is provided inside the main body 200, and a dust cover 210 for opening/closing the dirt collecting chamber 400 is mounted at the front of the dirt collecting chamber 400. A connection duct 420 is installed inside the dust-collecting chamber 400. The connection duct 420 communicates with the suction duct 300, and is directly inserted into an opening 512 of the dust bag 500 to support the dust bag 500, and introduces air including alien substances such as dust, which has been sucked through the suction duct 300, into the dust bag 500.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate a different embodiment of mounting a dust bag 500 for a conventional vacuum cleaner. As shown therein, a plate-shaped fixing plate 510 is installed around an opening of the dust bag 500, and a support part 600 pivotally connected to a fixing bracket 430 installed inside the dust collecting chamber 400 is provided. The fixing plate 510 is inserted into the support part 600, and the support part 600 is fixed to the fixing bracket 430. Accordingly, the dust bag 500 is interposed in the dust collecting chamber 400 and, at this time, its opening 512 communicates with the connection duct 420.
As shown in FIG. 4, the support part 600 includes a pair of fixing members 610 disposed so as to be isolated from each other as much as a width of the fixing plate 510 of the dust bag 500, and whose sectional shapes are formed in a rough “L” shape; and a support member 620 connecting the fixing members 610 therebetween. Inside the fixing members 610, elastic ribs 641 are provided respectively to increase a fixing force of the fixing plate 510, and stopping steps 642 for restricting an insertion position of the fixing plate 501 of the dust bag 500 are formed respectively. At the support member 620, a protrusion 650 that has a hinge shaft 651 inserted into a hinge hole 431 of the fixing bracket 430 is extended from the support member 620 so that the support part 600 is hingedly connected with the fixing bracket 430.
By the construction as above, when external power is applied to a motor installed inside a main body 200 and thus the motor is rotated, a suction force is generated at a suction head 100 by a suction force of the motor, and air including alien substances such as dust of a floor or the like is sucked through the suction head by such a suction force and is introduced into the dust bag 500 mounted inside the dust collecting chamber 400 through the suction duct 300 and the connection duct 420. The alien substances such as dust included in air which have been introduced into the dust bag 500 are filtered by the dust bag, and only purged air is discharged outside the cleaner.
A vacuum cleaner according to the conventional art constructed and operating as above is disadvantageous in that an operation of a user for mounting and detaching the dust bag 500 is complicated since the opening 512 of the dust bag 500 is directly inserted into the connection duct 420 installed inside the dust collecting chamber 400, or is interposed in the dust collecting chamber 400 through the special support part 600. In addition, in a process of detaching the dust bag 500, alien substances such as dust in the dust bag 500 flows out of the dust bag 500.
In addition, when the dust bag 500 is installed in the dust collecting chamber 400 through the support part 600, if the fixing plate 510 is not properly inserted into the support member 610 in a process of inserting the fixing plate 510 into the support member 610, the dust bag 500 can be damaged. And, when the dust bag 500 is separated from the dust collecting chamber 400, the support part 600 pivotally connected with the fixing bracket is pulled, and then, the fixing plate 510 of the dust bag 500 is pulled out from the support part 600. Thereupon, during such operations, contaminants such as dust or the like in the dust bag 500 flow out, and the user's are stained with the contaminants.
Besides, when carrying the dust bag 500 to a place of discarding after a user completely has separated the dust bag 500 from the vacuum cleaner, alien substances in the dust bag 500 flow out through the opening 512 of the dust bag 500.